Realidad
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: A veces, creemos conocer a alguien a la perfección, pero cuando nos damos cuenta de que no es así... saber la realidad duele. Rin pensaba que todo estaba bien con SeeU, pero cuando San Valentín se convierte en un día que nunca querrá recordar... nada podrá ser como antes... Hoy todo termina. One-shot Rin x SeeU


¡Feliz día de San…! Ah, ¿A quién engaño? Era un viernes común y corriente como cualquier otro ewe En todo caso diría ¡Feliz viernes mis animalitos de la creación! Y ese día es uno de mis menos… favoritos, así que no parece lógico que este escribiendo algo referente a él. (Ya sé que fue el viernes, pero no pude acabarlo para entonces, así… em… ¡Es San Valentín quieran o no!)

¿Por qué no escribir un rato? Entonces este es el resultado.

Últimamente he estado muy apegada a lo que es el Rin/SeeU y no pude evitar escribir este trágico fanfic. Iba a ser Miku/Luka originalmente pero para ellas tengo planeado algo mucho mejor. Este es mi primer One-shot Rin x SeeU largo, así que espero les guste nwn

Sin más que decirles espero y les guste la lectura nwn

SeeU: ¿Por qué nadie nunca me deja descansar en un fic? Tú me haces aparecer en todos, otros escritores me hacen aparecer en los suyos ¡Todos me meten a sus fics! Y estoy cansada TT-TT

Cállate, ese es tu trabajo ¬¬

**Disclaimer: **¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Cómo que Vocaloid no es mío!? ¡No, suéltenme, es mi derecho, NOOOOO!

* * *

**Realidad**

"_¿Cuál es tu sueño? Me hicieron una pregunta parecida alguna vez; antes respondía que cantante, otras coreógrafa y así hasta que mis "sueños" fueron cambiando constantemente hasta que un día… no supe que responder ¿Por qué? Simple._

_Ya no los tengo…"_

Lluvia. Lágrimas. Dolor. Personas hipócritas rodeándola en este momento.

"_Bienvenida a mi patética vida, Rin."_

Quizá puede que las únicas personas que lloraban la perdida de este ser querido con sinceridad, eran ella, y la joven peli-rosa que no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente frente a la tumba, tratan de ser consolada por supuesto, por la adolescente de coletas que la envolvía en un abrazo tratando de detener inútilmente sus lágrimas.

Su mejor amiga estaba enterrada bajo tierra ¿Cómo no llorar?

"—_La pérdida de un ser querido puede ser devastadora para todos nosotros. ¡Pero no debemos de estar tristes, mis queridos hermanos! Elevemos la cara al cielo dándole gracias a nuestro Señor por permitirle a esta encantadora jovencita vivir en su reino, donde será mucho más feliz bajo la gracia del Señor. " _

¿Cielo? Acaso las personas que... "deciden" acabar con su vida ellos mismos ¿Tienen posibilidad de entrar ahí?

Rin frunció el ceño ante la idea, pero con en el pensamiento de que muy en el fondo las palabras del sacerdote fueran ciertas. Que ella tuviera la felicidad que nunca tuvo aquí, en la tierra.

"Estoy llorando… ¿O es la lluvia?" Pensó al comenzar a sentir rastros líquidos resbalando por sus mejillas "No… sí lo estoy haciendo"

Al final de cuentas venir sí le estaba afectando demasiado. Miku y Gumi también estaban por aquí junto a sus otros compañeros de clase, fueron ellas precisamente las que le dieron "ánimos" para asistir al funeral hoy, alegando que de esa manera podría despedirse y decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. No fue una decisión muy buena, ciertamente Len pensaba así al haber visto a su querida hermanita llorar desconsoladamente todo San Valentín, ayer de hecho. O en otras palabras:

Cuando descubrieron que SeeU Daa-hee se había quitado la vida.

La rubia limpio esas lagrimas con el torso de sus manos, no tenía las fuerzas para derrumbarse a llorar otra vez, necesitaba aparentar fortaleza ante todos por si Luka necesitaba más consuelo que el que Miku le estaba dando, porque sin duda ella era la más afectada.

Aparentar estar bien, aparentar que era feliz, aparentar que su cuerpo y alma están bien. Justo como SeeU lo hizo durante toda su vida… hasta que… ya no pueda más.

—Rin… ¿Cómo estás? —Una dulce y preocupada voz llegó a sus oídos, luego de que una mano se posara sobre su hombro.

—Estoy bien… creo. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Miku-chan— Respondió dedicándole otra falsa sonrisa durante el día.

—Soy tu amiga, tonta. No hace falta que me mientas y lo sabes —Dijo dando un suspiro al verla así, era su amiga y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella –. Fue muy triste lo que le paso a SeeU… tenía nuestra edad y que en un día así ella tan sólo decidiera…— Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta haciendo un nudo en ella.

Rin solamente negó sonriente con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Miku-chan, lo sé. Pero ¿Cómo esta Luka? —Soltó de repente para cambiar de tema, a lo que la aludida nada más pudo dirigirle una mirada triste —. La veo muy mal.

—Y lo está, mucho más mal de lo que imaginas. No para de culparse a sí misma sobre su muerte. Imagínate, se conocen desde la primaria, llegó a decirme que era como su hermana. Me duele verla así.

Había personas que sufrían de una manera peor a la suya. Entonces ¿Por qué la Hatsune no volvía a consolarla a ella?

—Ve con ella —Dijo con una gentileza que hizo que su amiga la mirara aún más preocupada.

—Pero Rin…

—Miku, Luka es tu novia y te necesita más que nadie en estos momentos. Te necesita más que yo —Bueno, puede que tenga razón en eso pero su amiga rubia…—. Ayer fue San Valentín y por lo que pasó no pudiste pasar tiempo con ella… al menos… apóyala…

La Hatsune se quedó observándola con una inmensa tristeza durante unos segundos, decidiendo cual sería la mejor opción ahora. Quién sabe por qué lo estará pensando tanto, si era más que obvio que las palabras que la joven Kagamine le dijo tenían mucha razón; Luka Megurine no es una persona que llore por cualquier cosa, tampoco es que tenga muchos amigos, su actitud gélida ahuyentaba a las personas a su alrededor. SeeU y Miku eran las únicas que tenía… y ahora… con la pérdida de su mejor amiga… estaba destruida.

Miku, finalmente no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había atrapado a Rin en un fuerte abrazo, llorando y pidiéndole que por favor se cuidara de regreso a casa, que todo estaría bien, que podría seguir adelante.

Que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante con un corazón hecho pedazos.

—Gracias, no olvides decirle a la idiota de Gumi que nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

Otra sonrisa falsa que la peli-aqua notó.

—Rin…

—Estaré bien ¡Ya ve con tu futura esposa!

Minutos más tarde Rin ya estaba despidiéndose de su querida amiga con la mano, quien desaparecía más adelante junto a una desconsolada Megurine, con un paraguas negro en una de sus manos. Entonces se quedó solamente ella, con la "familia" de SeeU, esos que sólo le desgraciaron la vida y que nunca nadie se enteró de ello. Nunca. Nunca lo dijo a nadie….

Sobre todo el idiota que tenía como hermano. SeeWoo se llama… un completo patán.

—Adiós…

"_Sabes, Rinny-chan. Todos nos alimentamos de nuestros sueños, porque de alguna manera necesitamos de algo que llene nuestras vacías vidas por medio de las ilusiones. Yo no los tengo, de hecho, no tengo absolutamente nada que me amarré a la vida como a todos los demás._

_Mi vida está completamente vacía."_

Cabe decir que Rin Kagamine no volvería ver el dichoso día de "San Valentín" como antes… su visión de ello había cambiado por completo.

Pero… solamente para poder saber por qué no había que retroceder mucho en el tiempo, unas cuantas semanas para ver cómo es que llegó hasta este lamentable estado.

* * *

"_**Tan sólo unas semanas…"**_

"_Rin-chan… no lo soporto. A veces creo que soy una pobre actriz más en este patético teatro, donde las personas somos etiquetadas como eso: Personas. Y mi papel; el mal pagado payaso que sonríe ante la multitud de la humanidad egoísta._

_¿Alguna vez alguien me preguntó cómo me sentía realmente? No, nunca. Para ellos era "feliz" y por eso no le tomaban importancia a mis sentimientos."_

El hermoso sol se levantaba por las calles de Sapporo, dando un ambiente perfecto para salir, luego de una mañana de estudiar por supuesto.

Los alumnos estaban sentados en cada uno de sus pupitres correspondientes, bien atentos como el profesor Kamui Gakupo colocaba sobre el escritorio una caja con corazón adornándola, mientras sonreía felizmente con cara de bobo. Todos sabían para qué era esa cosa, así que de alguna manera la extraña felicidad que envolvía al peli-morado se les contagió.

— Escuchen, mis queridos animalitos de la creación— Empezó con sus tonterías, para ser un adulto a veces solía ser bastante inmaduro—: Como ya podrán haberse dado cuenta estamos en fechas próximas para el tan esperado día del amor. Esta caja- Explicó palpando dicho objeto— contiene los nombres de todos ustedes, así que si son amables podrían hacerme el favor de pasar y tomar un papelito de él. Ya saben que quien les toque deberá recibir un regalo de parte de ustedes para entonces.

San Valentín. Por eso todo mundo empezaba a ponerse más dulce de lo normal, y con eso quiere decir que nos dará diabetes.

Todos los alumnos se pararon entusiastas de sus asientos, yendo a tomar su respectivo papelito de a uno por uno mientras Rin les observaba aburrida hasta que fuera su turno.

—Agh, San Valentín ¡Qué asco! —Se quejó Gumi que se sentaba tras de ella, haciendo una mueca de desagrado —. Me van a matar los desgraciados con tanta azúcar.

—No seas amargada, boba. Tú sólo lo dices porque el idiota de Kaito te rechazó el San Valentín pasado— Se burló Miku justo al lado de ella, esas idiotas.

—Ay sí, ay sí. Mírenme soy Miku Hatsune y soy feliz porque Luka Megurine es mi novia.

El creciente sonrojo que apareció sobre las acaloradas mejillas de su amiga, haciéndole sonreír satisfactoriamente ante su afirmación. Miku se preparaba para replicar algo, pero cuando esa peli-rosa terminaba de sacar su respectivo papel de la caja y se giraba a verla sonriente, no pudo hacerlo.

— ¡Oh Dios, Gumi, está mirando para acá! Sí está mirando ¿Cierto? ¡Diablos, dime que me veo bien! — Y nerviosa comenzaba a arreglarse el cabello más de la cuenta.

Gumi rodo los ojos, esa muchacha en serio estaba enamorada.

Así era como estaba todo mundo en aquellas épocas para amar y hacérselo saber esa persona con algún bonito regalo de tu parte. La mayoría de las veces, porque cuando se trata de la escuela la personas a quien le regalaras este año podría ser tan azar.

Miku durante mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada perdidamente de Luka Megurine, la actual delegada de la clase, así que sí, tanto Gumi como Rin estaban mucho más allá que felices porque su amiga por fin pudiera estar con ella como tanto había estado deseando: Como una pareja normal, común y corriente. Y la verdad, hacían una hermosísima pareja ese dúo, que aunque fueran como dos polos opuestos, nadie podría separar.

Qué envidia, si tan sólo ella tuviera la valentía para ir y decirle a la estudiante extranjera de la clase que lleva como tres años pensando en ella…

—Bien, por favor, Rinny-chan, eres la única que falta— Llamó el profesor Gakupo invitándola a pasar con una sonrisa amable, que a ella cabe decir le da miedo.

La aludida tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente se acercó al escritorio del joven hombre para tomar su papel. Metió la mano por el agujero hasta tomar con delicadeza el último papel que quedaba al fondo de la linda caja con corazones. Terminando volvió a su asiento para leer la nota, y al hacerlo sintió una emoción que jamás experimento en toda su vida.

"_SeeU Daa-hee" _Era esto… ¿Un sueño?

— ¿Rin? ¡Rin! Tierra llamando a naranja, reacciona —Gumi le gritaba al oído al ver el perdido estado de su amiga, haciendo señas con las manos mientras fruncía el ceño —. Houston, tenemos un problema.

—La perdimos —Añadió Miku.

Parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro mil ochocientas veces tratando de asimilar la situación y no podía, su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la información ¡La nave se hunde, hagan algo! Su cabeza parecía empezar a desordenarse toda ¿¡Dónde carajos estaba guardado su nombre completo!? No puede ser que de todas personas en este maldito salón le haya venido a tocar la persona que la volvía loca ¡Esa coreana!

— ¿Qué? Oye ¿Quién te toco, naranja enana? —Esa Megpoid y su delicadeza.

No puede ser… es el fin del mundo.

Rin por instinto se giró lentamente hasta SeeU, quien sentada hasta el último pupitre en la última fila observaba por la ventana aburrida, sin esa… sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba y que por regular nunca quitaba, ni siquiera cuando algún profesor la regañaba. La pequeña rubia frunció levemente el ceño ante la hermosa, pero de alguna manera extraña escena; Nadie le ponía atención en ese momento, la suave brisa movía sus ondulados y bellísimos cabellos con suma gracia, unos que durante mucho tiempo había querido acariciar con sus dedos, enredarlos entre ellos para experimentar su tacto.

La vista y su mirada aburrida la hacían convencerse cada vez más que SeeU Daa-hee era el ser más hermoso de todos, pero, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien ahí. Y pudo confirmar su sospecha cuando Miki se le acercó a hablarle, puesto que cuando apenas la rubia escucho su voz esa linda sonrisa volvió a su rostro casi de manera brusca mientras se giraba a verla…

"_Hago reír, sonreír a los otros. Pero ¿Quién diablos me hace reír a mí? No logro recordar la última vez que lo hice con sinceridad, sí es que alguna vez lo hice por supuesto."_

—Ah, Daa-hee, tenía que ser la bufón del grupo. Rin, ¿Qué diablos le vez? — Gumi… ya cállate por el amor a la Road Roller. Miku frunció el ceño y sin pensárselo dos veces le estampo su puerro vengador en la cabeza — ¡Douh, Miku, agh! ¡Serás…!

—Por favor, guarden silencio las dos— Sentenció Rin ya por fin harta de esas peleoneras, sinceramente la irritaban a maneras inimaginables —. Gumi-chan, creía ya haberte dado razones suficientes del por qué me gusta ella ¿No? Agradecería mucho que si apoyaste a Miku con lo de Luka, también lo hagas conmigo.

La peli-verde se encogió en su lugar como un perrito regañado, su amiga tenía toda la razón, y por eso sus palabras sí que le calaron en serio. Quiso disculparse pero la voz de Gakupo le interrumpió.

—Bien, ya habiendo terminado con este pendiente, clase. Me gustaría pasarles a todos sus exámenes para que vean sus horrendas calificaciones del semestre- Quejas y suspiros se escucharon por todo el aula, pero el profesor supo cómo callarlos al instante –Sí, sí, quéjense porque me decepcionaron ¡Burros! Esperaba mucho más de ustedes. Me tienen muy decepcionando todos ustedes, pero claro, exceptuando a una joven prometedora de este salón- Aquello lo dijo con una sonrisa, una que cierta estudiante de los asientos traseros no supo interpretar como una buena señal.

De esta forma, el profesor de morados cabellos que siempre los tenía amarrados a una coleta, fue pasando de a uno por uno al lugar de sus alumnos entregando exámenes.

—Rin Kagamine— Gakupo le tendió su examen no muy contento, ella lo tomó con miedo para que el profesor siguiera cortando cabezas.

"Cuarenta y nueve puntos… mamá no estará muy feliz por esto…."

Así se fue pasando de a uno por uno. La Kagamine al menos agradeció que le fuera mejor que a Gumi, quien saco veinticinco.

—Eres una idiota— Reprendió la más pequeña con una vena roja y palpitante en su frente. Gumi sólo le guiñó el ojo levantando uno de sus pulgares.

Gakupo siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, de vez en cuando dedicándoles una gentil sonrisa, otras una gélida mirada. Así fue hasta que llegó hasta SeeU, a la que le dedico la sonrisa más grande que nunca dio en toda su vida.

—SeeU-chan, de casualidad ¿Tú sí estuviste estudiando para este examen? —La aludida lo miro esperándose lo peor durante unos segundos, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza, convirtiendo así la sonrisa de su profesor en una mueca de pura sorpresa —B-bueno… en todo caso, esto es impresionante. Muchas felicidades, tu familia debe estar muy orgullosa de ti.

Sin nada más que decir, el guapo y joven profesor le entrego a su alumna una prueba que tenía un grande y rojo "100" como calificación.

Era impresionante… Rin encontraba día a día más y más razones para seguir enamorándose de ella. La aludida lo recibió con una gran sonrisa… aunque… la rubia todavía seguía pensando que algo no estaba bien.

Ya durante la hora del almuerzo, los estudiantes solían quedarse en su salón de clase a comer lo que en sus casas les fue preparado, aprovechando la ocasión para poder platicar a gusto entre ellos, chismeando o entre otras cosas que hace cualquier adolescente con sus amigos. Cómo Luka había tenido que salir con urgencia a acompañar a su profesora de inglés, Meiko, en algunos asuntos, a la Hatsune no le quedó de otra más que volverse a juntar con sus amigas como en antaño.

Hablando con ellas explicó que para serles sincera no tenía ni idea de que regalarle a la coreana para ya-saben-cual-fecha, puesto que ella no era una acosadora personal como Miku lo era, así que temía por qué el regalo no le gustara. De esa forma fue como termino en la situación de ahora: Se acercaba temblando de los nervios hasta su lugar, con el objetivo de simplemente felicitarla por su excelente cien en japonés, pensando que esa sería una buena idea de acercarse a ella y averiguar que le gustaba.

La coreana seguía con la vista perdida en la ventana, dando la impresión de que pensaba en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo.

—Ah… d-disculpa… Daa-hee-san —Llamó temerosa tragando saliva al instante, sentía como si su corazón le fuera a explotar por la emoción de tenerla tan cerca —Y-yo s-solamente quería…

— ¡Oh, Rin-chan, hola! — Interrumpió sonriéndole como siempre, o como a todos mejor dicho… como desearía que esa sonrisa sólo fuera para ella.

Pero esperen… ¡La llamó por su primer nombre! El horrible sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo ni esperar, apenas unos segundos habían pasado luego de que lo procesara para que ya pudiera ponerse roja como un tierno tomatito.

SeeU vivió durante diez años de su vida en Corea del Sur, su país natal, donde nació. Y a decir verdad apenas llevaba como siete años aquí, pero de todas formas eso no le ayudaba a acostumbrarse del todo a las costumbres japonesas, razón por la cual a veces se le escapaba uno que otro comportamiento o trato inadecuado ante la gente cuando se descuidaba en eso. Sin embargo, a la pequeña Rin le gustaba mucho su procedencia extranjera, puesto que era encantador verla comportarse así o, como cuando le tocó ver alguna vez por accidente, que por culpa de su acento coreano pronunciara mal una oración y la señora le haya pegado con un bolso porque en realidad le dijo una grosería.

Fue gracioso, encantador, sin duda le gustaría poder escuchar su pronunciación coreana todo el día.

O de a ser posible, escucharla hablar su idioma natal al menos una sola vez.

Sería bonito, le gustaría aprender ese idioma para que SeeU se sintiera más como en casa.

Más, al notar lo que había hecho, la coreana también se sonrojo como nunca, y rápidamente se apresuró a disculparse con su compañera.

— ¡Perdóname, en serio lo siento mucho, te juro que no fue mi intención, Kagamine-san! Olvide por completo que en este país la cercanía es muy importante ¡Lo siento!

Rin río ante su disculpa, en serio le gustaba cuando hacía eso.

—Ya, ya, no importa, no fue tu culpa— Respondió con calma, sonriéndole amigablemente —Te la paso porque eres extranjera.

Fueron pocas palabras, pero para SeeU eso era un alivio inmenso.

—Ah, claro, lo olvide— Dijo de repente la más pequeña, empezando a golpearse la cabeza por su sorpresa. Extrañamente ya estaba agarrando un poco más de confianza con su compañera, era muy agradable a decir verdad— Sólo vine a felicitarte por tu excelente cien en japonés.

—Hum… pues… gracias… supongo —Contestó con una ceja levantada, ella no acostumbraba hablar con Rin porque esta siempre parecía estarla evitando.

—B-bueno te lo digo en serio… es… em… impresionante. E-es r-raro que una estudiante como tú saque esa puntuación en japonés, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Rin Kagamine, esa no fue una buena elección de palabras y lo sabes.

La coreana borro la típica boba sonrisa que siempre llevaba, cambiándola a un gesto de completa molestia ante el comentario.

— ¿Una estudiante como YO? — Siseó en un tono un poco impropio en ella— ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una estudiante como YO?

La regaste, Rin, perdóname pero la regaste.

—No-no me refería a eso, y-yo sólo… b-bueno recuerda que eres coreana… me parece un poco difícil de creer que sepas a la perfección nuestro idioma y… —Trató de pedirle disculpas un poco asustada— E-el problema no eres tú. N-no, no, tú eres perfecta, sí. Yo h-hablo de… de tu nacionalidad…

"Idiota, idiota, idiota. Quinta vez que le hablas en todo el ciclo y ya la estas regando"

—Este…

—Eso me sonó un poco racista —Sentenció la coreana suspirando mientras volvía su vista aburrida a la ventana.

"¡Maldición, ahora te odia!"

Los ojitos azules de la pobre Rin comenzaron a inundarse en unas lágrimas dramáticas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Oh, es oficial, ahora sí que no le va a gustar el regalo que le dará para el estúpido San Valentín. Estúpida boca que decidió decir semejantes cosas frente a ella, estúpido Len que le pegó la maña de hablar sin pensarlo antes, estúpidos todos.

Justamente cuando iba a retirarse para ir y llorar en el hombro de Miku, la dulce risa de su compañera le detuvo.

—Vamos, era broma, no puede ser que te le hayas creído, Kagamine-san— Siguió riendo mientras se giraba a verla, aaah esa linda sonrisa…. —Muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Rin nada más le dedico una muy boba sonrisa, perdida por completo en "SeeUlandia", admirando en todos sentidos a su hermosa compañera de clase, al menos hermosa para ella. Su risa no era escandalosa, era tan femenina y delicada, y nada en este mundo se comparaba en nada a la radiante sonrisa que en primer lugar, fue la que la hechizo un día común. De hecho, cuando tenía catorce años, SeeU estaba trabajando en un cine justo en la zona de comida, y nada más verla ahí para comprar sus palomitas cayó de lleno en las garras del amor a primera vista. Así que, imagínense la feliz sorpresa de saber que estaban en la misma escuela al empezar el ciclo.

Fue mágico.

La pequeña rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza lentamente antes de retirarse, y luego se alejó caminando como idiota hasta donde sus amigas se mantuvieron mirándolas todo el rato.

—Y bien ¿Cómo estuvo?- —Preguntó Miku con la curiosidad picándole por todas partes.

—Sí, queremos saberlo, danos detalles—Coreó Gumi de la misma manera.

La aludida se sentó en su lugar antes de contestar, con esa boba sonrisa todavía adornando su cara.

—Chicas… creo que la amo…

Ambas suspiraron, Rin Kagamine no tenía remedio.

* * *

De esa manera los días fueron pasando lentamente para ella, lo cual era algo bueno porque así podría admirar a la coreanidad de SeeU más tiempo del que actualmente lo hacía, como si con esa simple platica entre ellas prendiera todavía mucho más la chispa en su corazón.

"_Siempre es lo mismo: "-Oye, Daa-hee, haz una idiotez para hacernos reír-"o "-No entiendo nada ¿Podrías explicármelo?-"¿Soy algún tipo de payaso o calculadora para ellos?"_

Pero ¿Saben cuál es la mejor parte de todo esto? Bueno, pues desde entonces como que la coreana pareciera haberle agarrado un poco más de confianza a Rin, por lo que se unía a ella y sus amigas junto con Luka a la hora de almorzar. Algo muy bueno, bueno muy bueno. Pero malo para su pobre corazón que siempre amenazaba con salir disparado cuando la tenía demasiado cerca. Y ciertamente tenemos que aclarar una sola cosa: A SeeU Daa-hee le encanta abrazar gente, y la rubia se había convertido en su oso de peluche favorito desde entonces.

—SeeU-idiota, por favor, suelta a Kagamine-san. Sólo mírala, esta tan roja como un tomate —Alegó Luka que había tomado un lugar junto a su novia, mirándolas de una manera divertida —Ah, no, espera, me acabo de dar cuenta de que hacen bonita pareja.

Las dos rubias se sonrojaron como nunca mientras lentamente se miraban entre ellas, apresurándose a separarse casi al instante. Miku y Gumi tosieron un poco nerviosas ante eso.

— ¡Ahg!, ¿Es que acaso soy la única heterosexual del grupo? —Se quejó la peli-verde tapándose el rostro en un gesto de frustración, sacándole una sonrisa a todas— Saben, sería genial poder hablar de chicos con ustedes ¡Pero no! No puedo, siempre tengo que hablar de chicas.

—Ni tanto, Megpoid. No creas que no he visto como miras a Lily Masuda—Respondió la peli-rosa en un tono pícaro, sacando una risa de las otras y un furioso sonrojo en su compañera.

—Vete al diablo, Megurine…

Esto era desde aquél día, y SeeU siempre se veía más feliz que antes en compañía de todo el grupito raro con el que su mejor amiga se juntaba a veces, Miku le caía bien por ser la novia de Luka, pero nunca pudo hablar con ella como empezaba a hacerlo.

SeeU se veía feliz… entonces… ¿Por qué… ella?

De haber sabido que para ella la vida en sí no tenía sentido, que la suya era en realidad un total bucle de monotonía interminable, un total infierno… hubiera hecho lo posible por ayudarla en ese entonces. Pero claro, jamás se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Luka, quien se supone la conoce perfectamente…

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Mientras seguían platicando y riendo de la pobre Gumi que trataba de dar argumentos válidos contra eso, tres chicos de otro grupo vinieron buscando a alguien.

— ¡SeeU-chi! ¿Podrías venir un poquito? Tenemos que hablar contigo —Llamó una chica de cabellos morados y gorrito de conejo desde la puerta, quien estaba acompañada de un chico de cabellos rosas y otra de cabellos rojos. Pareciera que era un tipo de líder ahí —Ya sabes, a donde siempre vamos.

Esos chicos… no le daban buena espina, más la de cabellos morados. La conocía, su nombre es Yuzuki Yukari y los otros dos era Yuma y Kasane Teto… no eran muy… pacíficos que digamos… ¿Qué clase de gente así querría algo con alguien como SeeU?

Luka hizo una mueca un poco molesta al verlos, parece que Rin no es la única que no nota buena vibra en ese trío.

—Claro, chicos, voy para allá —Avisó la coreana con una extraña pero gentil sonrisa en su rostro. Se puso de pie para dirigirse con ellos —Perdónenme las cuatro, tengo cosas que atender con ellos— Y sin más se alejó hasta donde ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Luka? Te veo preocupada —Le preguntó Miku a su novia algo preocupada también — ¿Es algo sobre esos chicos?

La aludida suspiro –Sí, podría decirse que sí… No sé, siempre están buscando a esa idiota en los recesos, pero jamás me dice por qué.

—Awww, vamos, amor. No te angusties, todo estará bien.

Y sin más la Hatsune le planto un cariñoso beso en los labios. Gumi dejó caer sus palillos sobre su comida para taparse los ojos.

— ¡Oh, por favor, váyanse a un hotel! ¡No coman pan frente a los pobres!

Pero Rin no podía ni la más mínima atención en ese trío. Estaba completamente perdida mirando la puerta por donde la joven coreana había desaparecido con aquellos muchachos ¿Por qué su sonrisa se le antojaba tan… diferente ahora que la conocía al menos un poquito más? Bueno, siempre la había sentido extraña, pero si era para ella no lo notaba porque le encantaba que lo hiciera… pero no eran sonrisas comunes y corrientes.

En ese entonces sabía que tenían algo raro, pero nunca pudo darse cuenta de ello, al menos no a tiempo.

* * *

"_Estoy harta de esta vida, Rin. Sé que tengo algo grande entre mis manos, algo que nadie más tiene, que soy especial. Ese no es el problema, sería maravilloso que otra persona lo tuviera; el problema es que yo no lo quiero."_

Un día pasaba tranquilamente por la biblioteca, Kaito le había pedido que por favor dejara por él un libro que había olvidado entregar, puesto que tenía su club de arte en ese momento no le daba tiempo para hacerlo. Por eso estaba ahí, con un libro en manos listo para entregarlo al hombre que trabaja ahí, de cabellos grises y que se la pasaba fumando la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Aaaah, claro, como sea, no me interesa. Déjalo donde se te dé la gana— Indicó con señas en la mano, ni siquiera le prestaba atención y sólo se distraía jugando videojuegos en el ordenador.

Rin se sintió profundamente indignada por su actitud, tanto que quiso golpearlo pero no se atrevió porque a ella sí la educaron bien en casa.

"Listo, le diré a Len que destruya su casa con la Road Roller mañana" Pero nadie dijo nada sobre pensarlo ¿O sí?

Pero bueno, mientras más rápido termine con esto mucho mejor para ella. Sin más tiempo para perder empezó a pasearse por las estanterías de la biblioteca buscando el lugar adecuado para el libro, la habitación si estaba bastante grande para ser una simple escuela pública, pero bueno.

—Vaya, hasta que encuentro un lugar —Alegó hallando un lugar vacío en una de las estanterías— No soy tan desordenada como para…

—_No, mamá, te dije que sí entrare ¿Podrías dejar de gritarme y escucharme por una maldita vez en tu vida? _

Esa voz… ¡Podría reconocerla en cualquier parte!

Por puro instinto, la pequeña rubia agacho la cabeza entre el mueble para esconder. Esperen ¿¡Por qué jodidos se escondía!? Sin embargo, como lo esperaba, ahí estaba SeeU Daa-hee; hablaba por su teléfono celular apenas entrando en la biblioteca, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta deslizable tras de ella para que nadie escuchara ¿Por qué parecía tan… enojada?

—Mira, madre. Si saque ochenta puntos en ingles fue porque no soy buena en él ¿De acuerdo? Te agradecería que colgaras el teléfono y no me llamaras mientras este en la escuela.

— _¡Ochenta puntos no son suficientes, SeeU! ¿Cómo pretendes entrar a una buena universidad con esas calificaciones, eh? Dímelo ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que estoy pagando para tus estudios, por qué me pagas de esta manera? Existen tantos niños pobres que no tienen las mismas comodidades que tú, a ellos les encantaría estar en tu lugar y tú no aprecias lo que estoy haciendo por ti. SeeWoo, tu hermano, se parte el lomo todo el tiempo precisamente por tu culpa. Si no eres buena en inglés como lo dices, al menos pudiste ir a pedirle a Luka que te ayudara. Al fin de cuentas ella es bastante buena en él ¿No? ¿Eres una inútil como tu padre lo fue? ¡Respóndeme, hija! _

Rin observó cómo su amor platónico fruncía más el ceño mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta. Más que enojada, parecía frustrada y algo desesperada.

—Madre…

— _¡Nada de madre! ¿Cómo piensas convertirte en una gran doctora o abogada con esas calificaciones? _

Ahora sí, explotó.

— ¡Ya te dije miles de veces que yo quiero ser cantante! Lo mío es la música, vivo de ella, como papá ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme y apoyarme? ¿Por qué?

—_Porque precisamente eso lo convirtió en un completo inútil y al final de cuentas terminaron asesinándolo por eso. Entiéndeme, hija, te quiero y yo no quiero eso para ti. _

—Pero…

—_Nada de peros, es el futuro que decidí para ti. Quiero enterarme la próxima vez que te sacaste cien en todas tus pruebas. _

"_Soy una inútil, desde que recuerdo me he preguntado porque mi madre evitaba a toda costa que aprendiera música para no parecerme a mi padre. Era porque él también era un inútil, y yo estoy destinada a seguir sus pasos ¿Qué futuro me aguarda entonces? El mundo estaría mucho mejor si me muriera en este momento."_

Después de eso ya no pudo escuchar más de la conversación, se quedó pensando y… su cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Es que esto era… era simplemente difícil de creer cuando has conocido aunque sea un poco el tipo de persona que SeeU Daa-hee era. Verla tan enojada, frustrada e incluso hasta triste era tan raro, tan impropio de ella, que inmediatamente la hizo preguntarse si la persona frente a sus ojos era en realidad la verdadera SeeU. Bueno… a Rin siempre le pareció muy extraño que siempre se mostrara sonriente ante todos, nadie puede ser feliz todo el tiempo ¿O sí?

Por si ya no fuera suficiente para ella, ver a la coreana empezar a derrumbarse en lágrimas de poco a poco frente a ella fue tan... devastador… tan simplemente devastador para ella ¿Debería ir y consolarla? ¿Sería correcto hacerlo o mejor dejarla desahogarse en soledad? ¿¡Qué hacer en momentos así!? No estaba segura de sí la coreana aceptaría su ayuda.

Varias gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ella sólo trataba de cubrirse la cara con ambas manos como podía, aunque siendo sinceros el chico peli-gris no le prestaba ni el mínimo rastro de atención en ella. Parecía un poco cruel de su parte pero… así eran las cosas… no siempre habrá alguien a quien le interesemos lo suficiente para venir y preguntarnos qué nos pasa, porque muchas veces el ser humano era tan egoísta como para simplemente interesarle su propia felicidad.

Como una casi amiga, era deber suyo ir a, al menos, tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas pase lo que pase. En todo caso ¿Por qué no fue y lo hizo? Simple:

Tenía miedo.

Aún si le dolía hasta el alma escucharla llorar y sollozar, Rin nada más pudo sentarse en el suelo recargando la espalda en la estantería, hasta poder abrazar sus rodillas y esconder la cara en ellas, ya ni sabiendo que pensar de todo mundo.

Luka… ¿Sabrá algo? ¿Por qué presentía que no?

* * *

"_No entiendo a nadie a mi alrededor, por lo regular casi todos piensan que nada más por ser "feliz" la mayor parte del tiempo, tienen todo el derecho de pisotearme y pasar sobre mí como se les de la regalada gana."_

Desde entonces aquella imagen de aquella SeeU, débil y vulnerable ante ella no dejo de presentarse en su mente cada que cerraba los ojos. Era conmovedor pero más que nada: Doloroso. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no ir y preguntarle con firmeza si estaba bien, no dejaba de preguntarse como estaría hoy, mañana y durante toda la semana, así sucesivamente.

Más, sin embargo, quería convencerse que su decisión fue la correcta.

La curiosidad de seguirla durante el receso fue tanta que lo hizo. Como siempre ese trío de chicos sospechosos fue a buscarla como de costumbre, y ante la mirada preocupada de la mejor amiga de su amor platónico, los fue siguiendo hasta aquí para averiguar que tanto hacían estos estúpidos con ella, por eso ahora se encontraban en la parte trasera de la escuela, donde nadie pasaba.

Qué bueno que lo hizo.

— ¿Trajo algo bueno para que comamos hoy, Teto? — Yukari le preguntó a la muchachita de cabellos de taladro maliciosamente.

Dios… esto es horrible; el trío de brabucones tenían acorralada a la pobre de su amiga contra la pared, quien sentada en el suelo, no hacía más que abrazarse las rodillas escondiendo la cabeza.

—Solamente esta botella de agua, Yuki-chan —Respondió con una sonrisa macabra, lanzándole dicha bebida para que la atrapara —La idiota se comió todo lo demás.

— ¿Enserio? —Teto solamente asintió —Oh, no creo que sea tan malo—Bromeaba, claro, pero la pequeña Kagamine no esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación.

Yuzuki, sin quitar esa sínica sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento, abrió la botella y vertió lentamente el contenido de esta sobre su víctima, mojándola de la cabeza hasta los hombros. Las risas de los tres no se hicieron esperar, apenas habiendo arrojado la botella en su cabeza, dejaron que varias carcajadas salieran de su garganta como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera muy divertido.

— ¿Por qué no te regresas a tu país, pedazo de basura? —Preguntó cruelmente Yuma, sin dejar de reírse.

—Idiota, no digas eso, no quiero quedarme sin mi juguete preferido —Respondió Yukari de la misma forma.

"_El ser humano… es cruel…"_

Rin quería moverse, ir y detenerlos pero… nuevamente no pudo, sus pies estaban prácticamente pegados al suelo, estaba congelada en su lugar.

—Yuki-chan, estoy creyendo que alguien viene —Teto llamó un poco preocupada, parando sus burlas por completo —Mejor vámonos, seguiremos mañana, como siempre.

La "jefa" del grupito no pareció estar muy contenta por eso, pero al final no le quedo de otra más que aceptar y retirarse de ahí con sus dos guaruras tras de ella, campantes y sonriendo como si vinieran de hacer su buena obra del día.

Fue tonto hasta para ella, sí, pero hasta ese entonces sus piernas pudieron responderle como Dios manda para poder ir y acercarse a su casi amiga. Procuro no hacer mucho ruido mientras se acercaba, por lo que su compañera se sobresaltó cuando sintió otro cuerpo sentarse al lado, quizá pensando que sus agresores habían vuelto para hacerle la vida imposible un rato más.

"_Debes pensar que soy patética… ¿Verdad? Dije que quería ser independiente a mi madre, pero no podía librarme de unos ineptos abusadores por cuenta propia."_

_Tú tuviste que estar ahí desde entonces… __siempre.__"_

—Tranquila, SeeU, soy yo, Rin —Dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, posando con delicadeza una mano sobre su hombro — ¿Estas bien?

Se lo pregunto, eso le quitó un peso enorme al menos.

—Kagamine… ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?- —Notó pánico en su voz al pronunciar esa oración, pero comprendía por qué — ¿V-viste…?

—Lo vi todo- Interrumpió con firmeza — ¿Por qué no le has dicho al director?

La mirada de su compañera se volvió más triste ante eso. No, claro que no podía ir y acusar a sus agresores, ella tenía que lidiar con sus problemas por si sola. Al fin de cuentas, se aburrirán tarde o temprano de molestarla ¿Verdad? Además, muchas veces el denunciar el problema solamente lo hace peor de lo que ya era antes.

—Tú no lo entenderías — SeeU volvió su vista al frente, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento.

Nadie se imaginaría que SeeU Daa-hee, una de las alumnas más alegres e inteligentes de toda la preparatoria Vocaloid era molestada por un trío de brabucones no solamente hoy, sino que todos los días de la semana. Lo cierto era que la joven Kagamine no lo sabía, pero esos tres la buscaban también sábados y domingos en su trabajo, allá en el cine, para ridiculizarla ante los clientes.

Pero, para su estupefacción, para la coreana eso era completamente normal en su vida cotidiana, con decir que estaba acostumbrada y recibía la mayor parte del tiempo a sus agresores con una sonrisa, daba algo de pena ciertamente. Y con más razón de que no le haya dicho absolutamente a nadie sobre su problema, ni Luka, quien se supone era su mejor amiga en todo este mundo, estaba enterada de las crueldades de estos chicos contra su persona.

¿Qué ganaba ella con no decirle? Estaba bastante grande para saber que son cosas que no deben callarse, ni tomarse a la ligera como si fueran a pasar con el tiempo.

Claramente sufría, mucho, y lo escondía con su sonrisa de todos los días.

Entonces… ¿Por qué dibujaba otra sonrisa a pesar de estar sufriendo tanto por dentro? Y lo peor de todo, es que cuando lo hizo la rubia decidió no seguir insistiendo lo suficiente con eso.

Fue una idiota, una completa idiota.

—Hey, Rin ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo a la cafetería? —No lo hagas, boba… deja de hacer eso… — ¡Me muero de hambre, sabes!

La coreana estaba dispuesta a ponerse de pie e ir directo a donde dijo, sino fuera porque su compañera la detuvo con sus palabras.

—Claro que te comprendo, tonta—SeeU se detuvo en secó, girándose a verla confundida ante su reacción.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí… en secundaría me molestaban de la misma manera que a ti, sólo que… bueno… lo mío era porque nunca había besado a nadie.

Oh, lo dijo ¡Sí se lo dijo!

Su carita adorno un tierno color rojo cuando termino, uno muy tierno a los ojos de su compañera que, a pesar de ya estarla viendo con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro como acostumbraba, la observaba con un ligero pero muy encantador e inocente gesto de ligera confusión. Diablos… se veía adorable, a veces se ponía a pensar que en realidad SeeU era como una niña… pero ahora… luego de ver tan semejante escena ya no sabía que pensar. Esa coreana era una niña, a los ojos de todos lo era.

Divertida, infantil y hasta inocente en algunas cosas.

Así siempre fue ella bajo su máscara, con la que se protegía.

"_Quiero amar a otras personas. Pero ¿Cómo? No soy ni capaz de amarme a mí misma, tampoco entiendo como rayos no me volé la tapa de los sesos con el arma de mi tío hace como ocho años."_

Rin no le estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que entendía como se sentía, la razón del acoso escolar que sufría era tonta, por supuesto, pero como en ese tiempo eran niños inmaduros de secundaria era creíble. Aunque no podía comprenderla del todo, desgraciadamente.

Para su muy inmensa sorpresa, la coreana ya estaba empezando a acercar su cara muy cerca de la suya, incluso podía sentir su cálida respiración en su rostro… ¡El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle! ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

— ¿Kagamine-san nunca ha besado a nadie? Que extraño, yo creía que sí —Ese tono de voz… le sonó un poco más provocador que lo normal —No te preocupes, no volverán a molestarte por eso.

— ¿P-p-p-por qué lo dices?

—Por esto.

Sus labios se juntaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no se lo esperaba. De haber sabido que algo así pasaría… quien sabe, quizá hasta hubiera podido corresponderle como Dios manda. Más, como siempre, su cuerpo no le daba para más ni para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del dulce tacto en su boca. Los labios de la coreana sabían a uva, justo como había adivinado tiempo atrás… tenía que ser un sueño.

Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Seguramente por lastima…

Alguien que obviamente era un ángel caído del cielo, no podría llegar a corresponderle por nada del mundo. Le resultaba meramente ilógico, pensaba que de ninguna manera alguien tan perfecta como esa coreana podría quererla, así que sí, seguramente era por lastima.

Apenas SeeU se separó lentamente de ella, alcanzando a ver sus ojos cerrados abriéndose de poco a poco, ojos que hay que decir cuyo brillo parecía un par de estrellas, hizo lo posible por salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Rin, de haber mirado hacia atrás en ese momento, habría notado la triste mirada llena de desilusión que su compañera le dedicaba hasta verla desaparecer en la lejanía.

"_Pero tú también… eres muy cruel…"_

* * *

Pasaban los días, los sentía más lentos que nunca antes os había llegado a sentir en toda su vida alguna vez. Más porque durante los últimos días Rin estaba evitando a la coreana a toda costa, y viceversa, cosa que las demás notaron pero prefirieron no decir nada al respecto. No era su problema. Rin no soportaba ir a la escuela por la razón de que tenía cosas que pensar, y la mirada de cierta chica sobre ella no la dejaba tranquila.

¿Me quiere o no me quiere? Se preguntaba todos los días mirando desinteresadamente un árbol de cerezos afuera del edificio.

"_No tengo sueños, no tengo aspiraciones, nada, ni una maldita razón de ser y levantarme todos los días. Ya no existe nada que me impulse para ser una mejor persona en el futuro, es más… __yo no tengo un futuro._

_Lamento mucho que seas tú quien lee este triste intento de nota, debes estar muy decepcionada de mi ¿No es así? La imagen que tenías sobre mí debe estar destrozada por completo."_

San Valentín se acerca, es mañana mejor dicho, y ella todavía tenía que regalarle algo a esa coreana. Ni idea tenía de que regalarle a alguien como ella ¿Un peluche o chocolates? Un suéter o una bufanda eran un poco usados ya, Rin Kagamine quería regalarle algo diferente, algo que pocos regalarían por estas fechas.

Esperen… si existe algo. A la rubia no le gustaba ese tipo de música, pero era lo que la coreana siempre oía y le gustaba, lo sabe porque un día la encontró descargando un disco de las "Girl's Generation" en primer año. Levantó la cabeza para dirigir rápidamente su mirada hasta su compañera, quien hacía lo mismo que ella mirando la ventana con desinterés sin ponerle atención a la profesora Lola, quien explicaba algebra felizmente.

Rin sonrió, su regalo sería el mejor de todos los tiempos.

* * *

—No lo sé, Rin. Creo que gastaste mucho dinero por alguien que ya ni te pela—Gumi la regañaba en medio de su caminata a la escuela, no le gustaba que gastara un montón de dinero para comprar un boleto para el concierto de las "Girl's Generation", el grupo favorito de la coreana, que dará un concierto dentro de cinco días —Mejor no seas ingenua y dámelos a mí, yo te los acepto con gusto.

—Estás loca, idiota. Rinny, no le hagas caso a este cerebro de zanahoria, si tú quieres por nosotras está bien—Miku, por eso es que todos te adoran.

—Habla por ti misma…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡N-nada!

La aludida suspiro, estas par de idiotas, aunque no sobrevira ni un solo día sin estás haciéndole la vida imposible en cada esquina. Rin sonrió rodando los ojos, sacando de su uniforme una bonita carta con finísima caligrafía y lindas decoraciones románticas, dignas de San Valentín.

— ¿Rin, q-qué es eso? — Preguntó cierta peli-verde mirando con temor dicho objeto, temiendo por ser la solterona del grupo —No me digas que…

—Puede ser…—Respondió ella con picardía, formando una sonrisa casi felina en sus labios.

—Oh no…

Los ojos de la peli-aqua se abrieron de par en par repentinamente. Sabía que este día tenría que llegar tarde o temprano pero… ¡No TAN pronto!

— ¡Oh, mi Riiiiiiin!

— ¡Miku, MIKU, me estas asfixiando! —Oh, bueno, cuando Miku te abraza como una madre sobreprotectora, no hay quien te libre.

— ¡No puedo creer que este día llegará, CRECES TAN RÁPIDO! —Doña Dramas le dicen.

— ¿Están bromeando? ¡Esto no es para nada bueno! — Se puso de histérica Gumi, casi al borde de las lágrimas —NO quiero ser la soltera heterosexual del grupo ¡Exijo justicia!

Sep, exacto, por fin de estar meditando todo lo sucedido desde aquél beso que compartió con SeeU hace unos días. El amor se huele en el aire, desprendiendo un dulce aroma dulce de él el día de hoy, haciéndola pensar que "El día del amor y la amistad" no iba a ser un martirio el día de hoy, sólo para la pobre de Gumi por supuesto. Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, los sentimientos estaban más que claros, estaba segura de no existe ninguna duda de ello.

Le diría sus sentimientos hoy, e irían al primer concierto de las Girl's Generation en Japón juntas, con asientos de primera fila y camisetas autografiadas para las dos.

Rin no era capaz de contener esa alegría desbordante que pululaba en torno a ella, sus amigas y toda la gente que la vio pasar se dio cuenta de eso. Sabía que para SeeU este iba a ser el mejor regalo que le han dado en toda su vida, por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que así lo fuera. Quizá hasta, en un futuro no tan lejano, se casarían y criarían a unos hermosos niños parecidos a los suyos como buenas madres que serán.

Bueno, tal vez no, pero soñar es gratis.

Ya no tenía más tiempo para perder, así que con el apoyo emocional de sus amigas llegaron a la gran preparatoria en la que estudiaban; hoy el profesor Gakupo empezaría con el intercambio, y aunque declarársele en medio de toda la clase le resultaba vergonzoso, estaba convencida de que podría hacerlo si se lo propone.

Hoy, hoy, hoy ¡HOY! El mejor día de todos, nada puede salir mal, nada puede arruinarlo.

"_Lo siento, de verdad me siento taaan mal… me hubiera gustado saber si mi vida tiene salvación, pero yo sé que no es así. Ya no quiero seguir, quiero buscar algo más para mí, una vida alejada de esta aburrida rutina en colores monocromáticos que tengo…_

_Quiero ser, verdaderamente…. __FELIZ__."_

— ¡Atrás, apártense todos de la puerta! —Gritaba una aterrada directora, Sweet Ann, quien ayudada del consejo estudiantil y los demás profesores, sacaba prácticamente a los alumnos del plantel — ¡Regresen a sus casas, las clases han sido canceladas por toda el día de hoy hasta nuevo aviso! ¡A quienes vieron la escena, les rogamos profundamente que se tranquilicen, la policía y paramédicos están llegando en estos momentos!

Con esto, se demuestra que cuando el destino observa que estas feliz, te manda una fuerte patada en el trasero para demostrarte que ella manda aquí.

— ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? — Len se unió al grupo tiempo después, mirando con desdén el caos en el edificio.

Jóvenes estudiantes en la preparatoria salían de la escuela, unos con una cara sumida en la pura confusión, mientras que otros traían una como si hubieran visto un fantasma: Pálidas, mostrando una expresión horrorizada y asustada hasta puntos culminantes.

— ¿Un ataque zombi? —Opinó cierto peli-azul llegando con el grupo con la misma pregunta que ellos, o parecida.

—No lo creo… Kaito—La mirada de Miku era sombría, parecía sospechar algo.

Giró su mirada hasta su amiga rubia, observando preocupada como las expectativas de su día se hacían pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a sus narices. Deseó tranquilizarla, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla por el brazo ya estaba empezando a correr desesperada el poco tramo que le quedaba hasta la escuela.

— ¡Rin, vuelve aquí cabeza de chorlito, es peligroso! — Gritó su hermano espantado, pero ni eso la detendría.

"_Dudo mucho que les importe mi partida pero… de ser así… por favor perdónenme…_

_¿Qué debo hacer? Sinceramente… eso ya dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo"_

Llegó, jadeante y con unas húmedas lágrimas comenzando a asomarse por sus cristalinos ojos. No quería creerlo, se supone que hoy sería el mejor día de su vida ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está SeeU? Empezó a buscarla por todas partes, a Luka incluso para preguntarle por su paradero, pero ni las luces de ambas.

Fue así como encontró a Lily, una amiga cercana de las dos, llorando prácticamente a mares mientras era sacada a empujones del plantel por Gakupo y León.

— ¡Esto es inaudito, YO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE VERLA! —Rugió con ferocidad a los profesores, abalanzándose sobre ellos con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Masuda, Masuda por favor tranquilízate! — Gumi la tomó por ambos brazos al conseguir alcanzar a la Kagamine, y en cuestión de segundos tanto Len como Kaito la ayudaron para sacarla a rastras del plantel —Explícanos que es todo ese escándalo, por Dios.

—Sí, ¿Y dónde esta SeeU? —

Lily se congeló en su lugar ante la inocente pregunta de Rin… ¿Acaso ella todavía no…? La pequeña rubia aún contaba con su mentalidad algo infantil, por lo que técnicamente era una niña a pesar de todo. Y decirle estas cosas a una niña… no era fácil…

Tragó saliva con pesadez, alistándose para darle las malas noticias a todos.

"_Rin… antes de que esto tenga que pasar… siempre he querido decirte algo durante todo este año…"_

—Chicos… lo que pasa es que SeeU…

"_Quizá, de habértelo dicho antes no tendría que recurrir a estas medidas pero… tienes que saber…"_

—SeeU… se acaba de colgar del cuello bajo el árbol de cerezos…

"_Que nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que el poder hacerte mi novia…_

_Que te amo…"_

Rin ya no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a continuación, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a las caras horrorizadas de sus amigos…

Su mundo estaba cayendo a pedazos.

* * *

La lluvia parecía estar haciéndose mucho más fuerte conforme pasaban las horas, hasta que se quedó completamente sola, observando destrozada una aburrida lápida grisácea que era bastante nueva en esos campos verdes. Ya no había más que hacer, más que despedirse como ella necesitaba hacerlo.

Se acercó hasta la lápida, pensando al momento que no era una digna para una persona como lo fue SeeU Daa-hee antes de suicidarse. Con cuidado se incoó frente a ella, ya no importándole el hecho de que las lágrimas surcaban libremente por sus mejillas en esos momentos, de todas maneras ya no estaba nadie ahí más que ella.

Ella hubiera podido hacerla feliz, justo al final de su nota de suicidio que escribió a ella lo ponía:

"_Contigo era la única con la que podía sentirme viva, con quien podía ser yo misma, y al ver tu carita sentía que todos mis deseos por desaparecer se esfumaban. Quería cuidarte pero… mi tiempo llegó a su límite… Estoy harta de no tener una razón de vida, de tener que despertarme sin una motivación, de aguantar las humillaciones de mi familia a diario. Sigo sin comprender por qué, por el simple hecho de que estuviera viva, me sonreías, me resultaba tan ilógico, pero así era…_

_Espero que pases un bonito San Valentín, pequeña boba._

_Adiós..."_

Fue tan tonta…

Rin dejó un ramo de flores sobre la lápida de su compañera, limpiando las lágrimas con su antebrazo al momento.

—También te amo… SeeU…

* * *

Lamento tanto mi intento de fic, pero anduve depimidilla desde hace unos días así que bah… no importa, mejor pasemos a lo importante ¿Okay? nwn

Espero mucho que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y también tarde más tiempo del que hubiera querido para hacerlo D: Pero aquí esta.

De todas formas, espero que ustedes si se hayan pasado un bonito 14 de febrero, el mío fue como siempre nwn

Me resulta extraño pero… no encuentro cosas para decirles hoy, por lo regular me pongo a decir mis fersisadas al final de cada capítulo o One-shot que cuelgo y hoy… no tengo ganas ._.

Lamento mucho eso, pero de todas formas espero que les haya gustado tanto como para dejarme un review y decirme que les pareció nwn

¡Bye, bye!


End file.
